


Sails into a new year

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46





	

James posò i fiori a terra e si strinse nel giubbotto.  
Il vento era freddo e la neve ricopriva ogni cosa, la notte precedente doveva aver nevicato parecchio.  
Tutte le lapidi erano coperte da un sottile manto bianco, ma adesso non nevicava più.  
Poteva poeticamente considerarla una metafora della sua vita, il sole brillava nel cielo e presto tutta quella neve si sarebbe sciolta, James sorrise a se stesso da solo, pensando che fosse la stessa cosa capitata al gelo nel suo cuore da quando aveva incontrato lui. Per questo era lì, con le idee chiare, come quel cielo che lo sovrastava.  
Quell'immensità e quel blu infinito, che qualche tempo fa sembravano un peso insostenibile, adesso erano diventate infinite possibilità e speranze.  
Erano diventati due occhi, la prima cosa che vedeva al mattino, e l ultima prima di andare a dormire.  
\- Ciao ragazzi!- disse mentre si accovacciata contro la lapide che si stagliava davanti a lui, ripulendola dalla neve.  
Due nomi spiccavano sulla pietra, Thomas e Miranda Hamilton, moglie e marito, e subito sotto l'incisione: "l'amore non conosce vergogna".  
-Oggi sono da solo- continuò -John non sa che sono qui, vi ricordate la prima volta che l'ho portato qui e gli ho parlato di noi? Avevo il folle terrore che non avrebbe capito, non avevo mai raccontato a nessuno di noi, ma lui mi ha sorpreso, non credevo che sarebbe successo di nuovo, voi lo sapete, ero un fantasma prima di lui, anche se eravate voi ad esservene andati, ero io quello morto, lui si è tuffato in mezzo alla tempesta e mi ha trascinato sulla riva, nonostante non facessi altro che ribellarmi, non volevo essere salvato, non credevo di meritare di esserlo, dopo quel camion spuntato dal nulla.. insomma ero io al volante eppure io sono l'unico ad essere ancora qui...- una lacrima attraversò la sua guancia, una linea precisa tra presente è passato, una linea che purtroppo sapeva essere invalicabile. -Adesso sto bene, non preoccupatevi per me, adesso ho capito, grazie a lui, la tempesta si è placata, non sono più solo e ho deciso che non voglio esserlo mai più...auguratemi buona fortuna-disse sospirando.  
La luce del sole brillava e rifletteva più forte su qualcosa che James stringeva tra le mani.

John era a casa stava preparando la cena.  
O meglio, stava impiattando come meglio poteva, cose già pronte che aveva preso in un negozio.  
Non sapeva cucinare, non aveva mai saputo farlo.  
All'improvviso iniziò a ridere da solo come un idiota, si era ricordato della prima volta che aveva cucinato per James.  
Era stato tre anni prima, voleva impressionarlo.  
James aveva finto davanti ai suoi amici per non offenderlo, era stato gentile, ma quando tutti gli altri avevano risputato quello che avevano mangiato nel piatto, lui aveva fatto lo stesso, con uno sguardo di scuse gli aveva chiesto -che cosa hai fatto a questo povero maiale?-  
-L'ho cotto?- aveva chiesto incerto.  
-Assolutamente no- aveva risposto James ridendo.  
Quella risata, la ricordava come fosse ieri, forse era stata la prima vera risata che aveva sentito da lui.  
Forse era stata quella risata a fargli perdere la testa, si perché era completamente e perdutamente innamorato di lui, questo era un dato di fatto.  
Si erano conosciuti al suo rientro dalla guerra.  
Durante la sua riabilitazione, mentre entrambi attraversavano il periodo più cupo della loro vita, avevano trovato l'uno nell'altro la strada per uscire dall'oscurità.  
John, dopo aver perso la sua gamba, era stato ricoverato in un ospedale militare dove James lavorava come medico, era il suo dottore.  
John rise di nuovo mentre pensava a quante volte avessero infranto l'etica medico-paziente.  
Era un tipo scontroso e burbero con lui, ma era ostinato e insistente, aveva fatto il suo lavoro di medico testardamente anche quando John non ce la faceva e voleva mollare.  
Aveva suscitato il suo interesse da subito, era costantemente incazzato e teneva il broncio con tutti, non si apriva e non parlava mai di se, ma la cosa che lo incuriosiva di più erano gli occhi, verdi e così profondamente tristi, non c'era rabbia in quegli occhi solo tanto dolore.  
Alla fine John ci era riuscito, era riuscito a farsi un varco in quell'alone di solitudine e tristezza e l'aveva raggiunto, si erano raggiunti a vicenda, ora vivevano insieme da due anni e si, aveva paura ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma erano felici.  
Per la vigilia di capodanno James aveva chiesto a John di restare loro due a casa da soli, così lui aveva deciso di preparare qualcosa di speciale, era inutile buttare la carta della rosticceria, tanto James non avrebbe mai creduto che la cena l'avesse preparata John.  
Aveva anche pazientemente provato ad insegnargli a cucinare, ma ogni volta vederlo cucinare col grembiule da cucina accedeva qualcosa in John, che puntualmente lo distraeva e finivano nel letto, coperti di farina o salsa barbecue.  
L'ultima volta che James era tornato a casa con la busta della spesa, la panna non era mai arrivata in cucina.  
Era tutto pronto, la tavola era apparecchiata a lume di candela, le portate erano in caldo, le luci natalizie e gli addobbi creavano un atmosfera fin troppo sdolcinata, mancava solo James e finalmente l'anno nuovo sarebbe potuto iniziare.  
In quel preciso istante il campanello suonò.  
E John si avviò ad aprire col cuore che aveva accelerato il suo ritmo, era stupido vivevano insieme da due anni ormai, ma ogni volta che James tornava a casa da lui, era come se lo scegliesse di nuovo, ogni singola volta e la cosa ancora lo emozionava.  
Dopo quell'esplosione in Afghanistan, non credeva che nessuno lo avrebbe più desiderato, ma James non solo lo desiderava, lo amava, e anche se non era un chiacchierone e non glielo diceva a parole, lo dimostrava: mentre parlavano, mentre ridevano, mentre leggevano, mentre facevano l'amore, mentre vivevano insieme giorno per giorno, non c'era un secondo che John dubitasse dell amore di James nei suoi confronti.  
John aprì la porta ma non era James.

James era per strada, in auto e stava guidando verso casa quando il suo cellulare squillò.  
Era John.  
-Sono quasi a casa, non dirmi che hai dato fuoco a tutto. Abbiamo ancora una casa vero?-La voce di john si diffuse nell'auto.  
-Si ce l'abbiamo idiota, solo che abbiamo un altro problema, ti ricordi che dovevamo essere solo io e te stasera a cena?- domandò.  
-Che hai combinato John ?- chiese preoccupato.  
-Ecco è saltato fuori un ostacolo, uno ostacolo bello grosso, ti spiegherò quando sarai a casa. ora devo andare. Ti amo. Perdonami. - disse.  
Non gli aveva dato tempo di ribattere, che diavolo era successo?  
Passò tutto il tragitto preoccupato, finché non girò l'angolo e vide l'auto parcheggiata nel vialetto, inspirò profondamente, aveva riconosciuto quell'auto, almeno la casa era ancora in piedi si disse, ma subito dopo si domandò per quanto ancora, la tempesta perfetta era nulla se paragonata ai coniugi Rackham.

James girò la chiave nella toppa ed entrò in casa.  
Si diresse in sala, seduta sul divano c'era Anne Rackham, al secolo Anne Bonny, intenta a mangiare popcorn dalla busta e a litigare col telecomando.  
John uscì dalla cucina di fretta dirigendosi verso James, lo trascinò dietro di sé e lo portò in disparte.  
-Che ci fa lei qui?- chiese James.  
-Vedi James prima della tua richiesta, tra l'altro alquanto strana, di passare il capodanno da soli, avevo invitato gli amici a passare il capodanno con noi e niente ho dimenticato di disdire, ero così preso a rendere perfetta questa serata, ti prego non uccidermi!- chiuse gli occhi in attesa della pioggia di imprechi.  
\- Fantastico! meraviglioso! Hai fatto proprio un buon lavoro! E' proprio tutto perfetto!- sbottò arrabbiato.  
-Dai non arrabbiarti è solo per la cena fino alla mezzanotte- disse si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
-Ti prometto che passerò tutta la notte a farmi perdonare- gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.  
Brividi di anticipazione percorsero la pelle dietro la nuca di James.  
Quell'uomo sarebbe stato la sua morte, si disse, se non altro sarebbe stata una dolce morte.  
-Non è questo il punto io..- protestò James, ma John lo interruppe arrabbiato.  
-C'è qualche ragione per cui i nostri amici debbano essere cacciati in malo modo la vigilia di capodanno?-  
In realtà c'era ma non poteva dirglielo così a malincuore si trovò a dire:  
-No non c'è.. c'è almeno da mangiare per tutti?- chiese sospirando.  
-Mi inventerò qualcosa- azzardò John.  
-Ti prego no, voglio finire quest'anno nel mio letto con te, non in un letto di ospedale- disse James baciandolo sulla guancia - Ci penso io!..e per punizione indosserò il grembiule.-  
-No James il grembiule no!- gli urlò dietro John.  
Dirigendosi in cucina attraversò la sala passando di fronte ad Anne - Ciao Anne!-  
-Ciao James!- urlò Anne di rimando -Spero che tu non abbia voglia di popcorn perché non ce ne sono più. Ho sempre fame, anzi ti dispiacerebbe..- disse allungando la mano verso la ciotola di noccioline sul tavolinetto, sai è complicato alzarsi una volta trovata la giusta posizione- disse indicando il pancione enorme.  
James gliele passò e lei se le poggiò sulla pancia in bilico, era una visione davvero poco femminile, ma era di Anne che stava parlando, era comunque bellissima, anzi la gravidanza le donava ancora di più.  
-Che c'è?- chiese con la mano a mezz'aria mentre si portava la nocciolina alla bocca.  
-Niente- rispose James -Sei bellissima-  
-Fottiti- rispose lei lanciandogli il cuscino, ma stava ridendo.  
-Vado a preparare qualcosa prima che tu e il tuo bambino esauriate tutte le scorte di cibo-  
-Vaffanculo, e comunque è una bambina..-Poi all'improvviso il suo tono cambiò -con Jack volevamo chiamarla Miranda.. sempre se tu sei d'accordo- disse.  
James rimase colpito da quell'ultima frase, si conoscevano solo da tre anni, erano amici di John e non suoi, ma in qualche modo lo avevano accolto e adottato, finivano sempre per sorprenderlo, probabilmente mentre si innamorava di John si era innamorato pure di loro ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
-Sarebbe meraviglioso grazie. E di a tuo marito che è un coglione- scherzò James.  
-Oh non preoccuparti lo sa già, non manco di ricordarglielo ogni giorno.-  
-A proposito lui dov'è?-  
-Lui e Charles sono andati a vedere un musical, ma dovrebbero arrivare a breve,Charles ha insistito, credo che ci sia qualcosa sotto, non è esattamente tipo da musical-  
-E' stata un idea di Charles?- chiese James scioccato.  
-Pare di si, Jack era scioccato quanto te, ma cito, "non si può dire di no ad Hamilton", ha detto che si sarebbe preoccupato a spettacolo finito- concluse.  
-Tipico di Jack- disse James.  
Anne era tornata al suo show televisivo, questo voleva dire che la conversazione era finita, era forse, tra gli amici di John, quella che preferiva di più, la più simile a lui, un tantinello irascibile, semplice, essenziale, diretta, tutto il contrario di suo marito.  
James si diresse in cucina, mentre componeva un numero di telefono, due squilli poi qualcuno rispose cantando:  
-What's your name, man?- la voce di Jack risonava allegra e pimpante.  
\- Fottiti Jack-  
-Come uccidere l'arte in due parole che succede Jay? L'inghilterra si frappone tra te e il tuo sogno?-  
-Non chiamarmi Jay lo sai che lo detesto e sei tu che ti frapponi fra me e il mio sogno-  
-Credevo fosse una cosa nostra sai, io ti chiamo jay, tu mi chiami jay, un modo per legare, in realtà potremmo chiamare jay anche John, i tre jay, "dai tre jay" , ehi ho appena inventato un nome per un nuovo locale.. sono o non sono un genio- concluse fiero di se.  
Parlare con Jack richiedeva sempre un grande sforzo mentale, James aveva imparato a conoscere Jack e quest'ultimo a conoscere lui, si divertiva nel fargli perdere le staffe, pareva essere il suo hobby preferito.  
-Jack ti prego, non è il momento, hai presente la cosa di cui avevamo parlato l'altra sera- iniziò James abbassando il tono della voce.  
-Jack si fece serio l'operazione Beyoncé?-  
-Si quella- ammise James per sfinimento, il nome era stata un idea di Jack ovviamente, a cui James si era fermamente opposto, ma ora non aveva tempo per discutere - certo, voi vi divertite a prendermi in giro ma io l'ho scoperto prima di tutti voi.- disse Jack misterioso.  
-Cosa ? - chiese James.  
-Che la felicità non è qualcosa da raggiungere ma qualcuno da raggiungere.- ammise soddisfatto.  
-Perfetto Shakespeare, il tuo qualcuno è sul mio divano, a importunare il mio qualcuno che hai da dire a tua discolpa?-  
-Oh volevi farlo oggi? Non ne avevo idea, la vigilia di capodanno, magari allo scoccare della mezzanotte, come sei romantico Jay- Jack si figurò James che arrossiva dall'altro capo del telefono, c'era questo lato dolce del suo carattere che si sforzava ostinatamente di nascondere, perchè se ne vergognava, per qualche ragione non si sentiva a proprio agio a dimostrare le proprie emozioni, Jack pensava che prima o poi, col passare degli anni, si sarebbe stancato di prenderlo in giro per questo, ma era troppo divertente e proprio non riusciva a farne a meno.  
-Vuoi che togliamo il disturbo?- chiese alla fine.  
-No ormai è fatta, porta il tuo culo ossuto immediatamente qui e ricordati il vino e Jack...- la sua voce si addolcì.  
-Anne mi ha detto della bambina...-  
-Te l'ha detto che guastafeste..- e poi il tono ironico sparì dalla sua voce - Se sarà amata anche la metà di quanto tu amavi lei, sarà una donna fortunata, è questo che ci auguriamo per nostra figlia, che sia amata, che sia fiera e indomita come John ci ha raccontato che era lei..-  
-Jack...- iniziò James ma la sua voce si spezzò, quell'idiota poteva essere la persona più irritante del mondo e allo stesso tempo la più dolce, ed era riuscito a lasciarlo senza parole.  
-Non devi dire niente James.. -iniziò Jack -Poi ovviamente sarà bellissima come suo padre...- aggiunse.  
E la magia era finita, si disse James, era ritornato lo scemo di sempre.  
-Speriamo prenda dalla madre!-  
-Questa è cattiveria!-  
-Mi raccomando dillo anche a Charles non una parola su quella faccenda- si accertò James  
-Quale faccenda?-chiese Jack facendo finta di non capire.  
-Ma come quale faccenda, L'operazione Beyoncè! - sussurrò James imbarazzato.  
-Te l'ho fatto dire- disse Jack ridendo come un matto.  
-Ti odio- gli ripose James esasperato.  
-Ti voglio bene anche io!- gli disse di rimando Jack e riagganciò.

Charles era parecchio nervoso, aveva un annuncio da fare e sapeva che nessuno dei presenti l'avrebbe presa bene, specialmente uno.  
Ma questo era quello che aveva deciso, questo era quello che era, e per nessuno, non contava quanto importante potesse essere nella sua vita, avrebbe cambiato idea.  
La casa era magnifica, quando entrò sentì il calore del camino scaldargli le guance.  
L'atmosfera era super chic, ben lontano dall'appartamento che lui e John e Jack dividevano ai vecchi tempi, era anche molto più pulito, James faceva rigare dritto John pensò, e ne era felice sapeva che avrebbe potuto contare su James, che avrebbe badato a loro al suo posto.  
La tavola era stracolma di cose da mangiare, alcune preparate da James, le altre probabilmente opera di John avvolte ancora nella carta della rosticceria, attorno al tavolo Anne col suo pancione si avvicinò per salutarlo.  
-L'hai detto a qualcuno?- chiese.  
-No sei tu che devi farlo e dovevi proprio dirmelo per telefono mentre venivi qui?- chiese lei.  
-Mi servivi dalla mia parte!-  
-Sono dalla tua parte Charles ma solo perché significa essere dalla sua... se ci saranno posizioni da prendere ... capisco perché tu voglia farlo ma..Io sarò sempre dalla sua parte...La prenderà malissimo lo sai?-  
-Lo so .. E abbiamo rovinato anche l'operazione Beyoncé- aggiunse Charles preoccupato.  
-Oh James aveva deciso di farlo oggi? - chiese Anne preoccupata.  
John si era avvicinato all'improvviso  
-Cosa aveva deciso di fare James?- domandò curioso.  
-Oh niente..qualche piatto particolare...c è Jack fuori ha bisogno d'aiuto col vino perché non vai a dargli una mano?- Charles cercò di sviare il discorso, James lo avrebbe ucciso.  
-Io? - chiese John ridendo e indicando la sua protesi.  
-Si tu ..ti manca una gamba.. mica le braccia, vai da mio marito e muovetevi che la bambina ha fame- disse Anne anche lei sperando che non ci fossero altre domande.  
-La tua bambina ha sempre fame sicuro sia normale? iniziò a preoccuparmi ...-  
John uscì di casa e si avvicinò a Jack, che stava tirando fuori il vino dall'auto di Charles, e prese una bottiglia dalla cassetta.  
Jack lo guardò con un alzata di sopracciglio, al che John indicò la sua protesi.  
Jack sbuffò per lo sforzo, entrarono in casa e poggiarono la cassetta sul tavolo della cucina, nessun segno di James, probabilmente era andato a cambiarsi, pensò John.  
Si avvicinò a Jack sospettoso e chiese -Tua moglie e Chaz stavano confabulando a proposito di James ne sai qualcosa?-  
Jack imprecò mentalmente quei due erano proprio idioti, cercò di sviare il discorso.  
-No non ne so niente ...Lo sai che Charles mi ha portato a vedere un musical, mi ha addirittura regalato i biglietti non ho dovuto pregare o mettermi in ginocchio non è preoccupante?- chiese d'un fiato e anche se era una scusa per distrarre John, quella cosa lo preoccupava sul serio.  
-In effetti ora che mi ci fai pensare a me ha preso i biglietti per la partita, erano mesi che lo pregavo, ma non aveva mai voluto andarci, poi all'improvviso ha cambiato idea, senza contare che ha portato James ad una mostra di sua spontanea volontà, non è da Charles hai ragione- convenne John.  
-Sono preoccupato il mese scorso ha portato Anne in un in un negozio per neonati, le ha fatto fare una lista di cose da comprare e per arrivare lì le ha fatto guidare la sua auto, non lo aveva mai permesso prima, nonostante tutte le insistenze di Anne, sai quanto è geloso di quella macchina e Anne al volante è praticamente l 'equivalente di te in cucina, una tragedia annunciata-  
-Davvero carino..Credi che sia qualcosa di serio?-  
-Non lo so ma non mi sento tranquillo-  
Anne entrò in cucina interrompendo la loro conversazione.  
Jack posò un bacio sulla fronte di sua moglie.  
-John ho fame dove è finito James?- disse quest'ultima.  
-Sei insaziabile sedetevi a tavola vado a chiamarlo e non iniziate senza di noi - si raccomandò uscendo dalla porta.

John sali le scale, la porta della loro camera era socchiusa sbirciò dentro.  
Sul loro letto erano ammucchiate giacche, completi e camicie di vari colori, sembrava fosse passato un tornado.  
Forse James le aveva provate tutte prima di scegliere l'outfit che indossava pensò.  
Portava un completo blu elettrico che fasciava i suoi muscoli divinamente, sembrava agitato, continuava ad aggiustarsi i polsini della camicia bianca che aveva scelto, alzò il colletto per annodare la cravatta, anche questa della stessa tonalità di blu del vestito, era la preferita di John, perché James diceva che gli ricordava i suoi occhi.  
Era talmente concentrato in quello che stava facendo che non si accorse minimamente della presenza di John nella stanza.  
John lo avrebbe osservato per sempre, aveva i capelli fissati indietro col gel e per l'occasione aveva fatto la barba, sembrava molto più giovane, non che gli importasse qualcosa dell'età ma la sua pelle sembrava così liscia, e all'improvviso ricordò che James era suo, e non si doveva limitare a osservarlo poteva anche toccarlo.  
Girò la chiave nella toppa, i suoi amici avrebbero aspettato e al diavolo le buone maniere, si maledisse mentalmente per non aver cancellato quella stupida cena.  
Si avvicinò dietro di lui e lo strinse a se facendo aderire i loro corpi, poi gli baciò la nuca, un lembo di pelle scoperta che si intravedeva dietro i capelli.  
-Ehi- disse James rabbrividendo, finalmente accortosi della sua presenza.  
Si voltò verso di lui, John posò le mani sul suo volto sbarbato accarezzò la sua pelle e le fece scivolare giù fino all' altezza del collo.  
-Ti piace il nuovo look?- chiese James.  
John afferrò la cravatta, che pendeva slacciata sul petto di James, con entrambe le mani, l' arrotolo intorno ai suoi palmi e tirò James contro di se.  
Lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo, appassionatamente, voracemente, trattenendo il respiro.  
Quando si staccò James a corto di fiato sorrise e disse -Beh lo prendo come un sì-.  
John però non aveva finito tirò via la cravatta dal collo di James e la lanciò sul letto a far compagnia a tutti gli altri indumenti.  
-Deduco che la cravatta non ti piace.-  
-Adoro la cravatta non fraintendermi James ma al momento ti preferisco così...- la voce era resa più roca dal desiderio che stava pian piano prendendo la meglio sulla ragione.  
\- John che fai? C' ho messo una vita a prepararmi...- si lamentò James.  
John lo guardò con un ghigno perfido sulle labbra e James inspirò pesantemente mentre lui iniziava a sbottonare il primo bottone della sua camicia e continuava a baciarlo.  
-Lo sai che ti dico James? Non me ne frega un cazzo- rise contro le sue labbra.  
Anche il secondo bottone saltò, seguito da un terzo, rivelando il torso nudo di James ricoperto solamente da una sottile peluria rossiccia.  
John scese con la bocca a baciare ogni lembo di pelle che scopriva, mentre infilava le mani sotto la camicia a stuzzicare i capezzoli di James.  
James era ormai perduto, la lucidità era salpata da un pezzo, sentiva solo le mani calde di John contro la sua pelle.  
E fu allora che decise di reagire, non se ne sarebbe stato fermo a subire quella dolce tortura.  
Infilò mani sotto la camicia nera di John che, scollata sul davanti, metteva in mostra il suo petto perfettamente scolpito e depilato, intrecciò la mano alla catenina che John portava sempre al collo, e lo tirò a se, alla portata delle sue labbra, invase la sua bocca con la lingua e poi si dedicò al suo collo e alle sue spalle.  
Suoi sconnessi uscivano dalle labbra di John.  
Si staccarono dopo un tempo interminabile col fiato corto e si guardarono negli occhi  
-Hai ragione di là ci aspettano- iniziò John col respiro irregolare -sono tutti molto affamati, ma onestamente... Ho fame anche io...- concluse.  
Si abbassò sulle ginocchia di fronte a James  
E iniziò a slacciare la cintura dai pantaloni.  
-John che cazzo fai non è il momento.- James provò con poca convinzione a fermare le sue mani.  
Ma John le respinse.  
-Sta zitto- disse con un tono che non ammetteva replica.  
Sfilò via la cinta con un solo gesto, abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer liberando l erezione di James.  
-J..JOHN ..NO..-  
La voce di James divenne più acuta non appena le labbra di John si posarono su di lui.  
I moventi di John erano ritmici e incalzanti, aveva le mani aggrappate ai fianchi di James, mentre quest'ultimo con gli occhi chiusi, assaporava il contatto della lingua calda di John contro la sua pelle, affondava le mani nei riccioli neri, e infine spingendosi contro di lui iniziò a muovere i fianchi sempre più velocemente godendo un po' di più ad ogni spinta.  
\- Oh ..John .. .Dio ..si..-  
Ma all'improvviso John si staccò da lui e James aprì gli occhi guardandolo con disappunto.  
-Perché l hai fatto ?- Chiese appena riuscí a riprendersi.  
John non rispose si rialzò e con un gesto abbassò i suoi pantaloni e si strinse a James.  
Finirono contro il muro mentre John afferrava una mano di James e la portava sulla sua erezione spingendo il bacino contro quella ormai evidente di James.  
-Ti prego amore ti voglio dentro di me - disse mentre muoveva le loro mani intrecciate sulla sua erezione ormai sveglia, dettando lui il ritmo di quella danza sensuale.  
James non se lo fece ripete due, volte vederlo li, contro di lui, semi nudo con gli occhi chiusi e abbandonato al piacere lo fece eccitare ancora di più, lo preparo per accoglierlo e poi entrò dentro di lui, lentamente.  
Mentre continuava a muovere la sua mano su e giù per tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione, le mani di John premevano contro il muro per rimanere in equilibrio.  
John ansimava e si spingeva con il bacino contro di lui e assecondando i suoi movimenti.  
James portò la mano sulla bocca di John e la lingua di John leccava le sue dita famelica.  
James affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli neri respirando il suo odore e non riuscì più a resistere, iniziarono a muoversi sempre più in fretta.  
-James. si ..oh.. james-  
-John oh ..mio.. dio.. John-  
Vennero insieme esausti e caddero sul letto, uno dentro l altro, ancora abbracciati e stretti.  
-Tu sei pazzo-sospirò James appena riuscí di nuovo a parlare.  
-Sei tu che mi fai impazzire- sorrise John baciandolo dolcemente.  
-Di là ci aspettano comunque..- continuò James.-Spero che non abbiano sentito..Dovremmo darci una sistemata..-  
-Si lo credo anche io ..Sfamiamo questa gente e mandiamola a casa.. James..Voglio continuare questo discorso da dove l'abbiamo interrotto- lo baciò sulla fronte e andò a darsi una sistemata mentre James lo fissava ancora esausto con i pantaloni alle caviglie.  
-Vuoi muoverti..E per favore potresti coprirti non mi far venir voglia di ricominciare altrimenti inizieremo l'anno nuovo in questa stanza ... -  
-Era quello che volevo fare- sbuffò James.  
-Non farmi sentire peggio di quanto già mi senta avanti muoviti..- lo tirò in piedi e lo schiaffeggiò sul sedere.  
-John non è una buona mossa questa se non vuoi ricominciare...- rispose James.

Scesero dopo un altra mezz'oretta entrambi con i vestiti sgualciti e i capelli in disordine, James prima di uscire dalla stanza aveva fatto scivolare qualcosa nella sua tasca.  
Jack li guardò e stava per dire qualcosa di sarcastico, ma Anne lo colpì con una gomitata nelle costole e così stette zitto.  
Iniziarono a mangiare e per un po' tutto filò liscio, finché Charles non decise che era arrivato il momento di parlare.  
Si schiarì la voce e cominciò  
-Come tutti sapete tenere un segreto non è il mio forte e perciò- esordì  
James si voltò precipitosamente verso di lui e lo interruppe -Charles! - disse e lo guardò spaventato.  
-Tranquillo James- lo rassicurò Chaz sorridendo.  
John fece scorrere il suo sguardo dall'uno all'altro altro domandandosi che cosa stava succedendo.  
-Lascialo parlare James- aggiunse Anne.  
Continuando a fissare il suo piatto.  
-Sono tornato nell'esercito, domani mattina parto per la zona calda- disse tutto d'un fiato come a strappare un cerotto.  
Tutti avevano smesso di mangiare, un silenzio tetro era piombato in quella stanza, lo guardavano fissi, nei loro occhi preoccupati Charles, poteva leggere quanto la cosa li avesse turbati, ma Jack non lo guardava, ed era la sua reazione che teneva di più, non voleva separarsi da lui senza sapere che sarebbe stato bene, che avrebbe capito, che non lo avrebbe odiato almeno per quella scelta, era la persona a cui era più legato al mondo da quando era al mondo.  
Era fondamentale per lui che rispettasse la sua scelta.  
Jack teneva la testa e lo sguardo basso, indecifrabile, nessuna battuta sarcastica, nessun commento.  
Le sue mani tremavano sulle posate.  
Stava avendo un attacco di cuore, penso scioccamente Charles, no, stava cercando di trattenere la rabbia.  
Alzò lo sguardo ma fissò Anne.  
-Tu lo sapevi? Sapevi di questa grande idea?  
E non hai fatto nulla? Non mi hai detto nulla?-  
La sua faccia era ferita, delusa.  
Gli occhi di Anne si fecero lucidi, era triste ma non per quel rimprovero, sapeva cosa stava provando Jack, in quel momento, lo capiva, l'avrebbe abbracciato e stretto a se per proteggerlo da tutto quel dolore, ma in quel momento lui si sentiva tradito e in un certo senso lei lo aveva fatto, ma si era sentita obbligata.  
-Jack io..- cerco di spiegare senza dimostrare quanto quella situazione fosse difficile anche per lei.  
-Lei non c'entra è una mia decisione- iniziò Charles ma Jack continuava a ignorarlo.  
-Voi non dite niente? - ora era rivolto a John e a James.  
-Jack è una sua scelta..- iniziò John.  
-Una sua scelta ..bella scelta del cazzo!- gridò Jack battendo i pugni sul tavolo.  
-Non ignorarmi imbecille sono qui davanti a te prenditela con me è con me che sei arrabbiato- disse Charles.  
-Arrabbiato?- rise amaramente Jack.  
-Ho preso una decisione-. Insistette Charles.  
-No tu non ci vai.. ho già rischiato di perdervi una volta in quel posto di merda ci tieni proprio a morire? a finire come lui..?- indicò John.  
-Jack!-James lo riprese.  
Ma John mise una mano sulla sua, e con lo sguardo gli comunicò che non faceva niente, andava bene così, Jack non voleva mancargli di rispetto era solo sconvolto.  
Jack riprese guardandoli uno ad uno - Siete tutti matti lo lasciate andare così senza dire niente?-.  
Nessuno parlò solo Charles disse  
-Non ho bisogno del loro permesso e tantomeno del tuo Jack-  
-E' per questo che assecondavi tutti i nostri desideri ci stavi dicendo addio senza che lo sapessimo ..Perfetto Il nostro prossimo figlio lo chiameremo Charles! - Si alzò e se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
Anne e Charles fecero per corrergli dietro ma James lì fermó.  
-E' meglio che vada io- disse.  
Si infilò il giubbotto e si chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
Jack era fermo, appoggiato alla sua auto, aveva acceso una sigaretta, lo guardò e disse sarcastico -Hanno mandato la cavalleria?-  
-No sono venuto io di mia spontanea volontà- Anche James si appoggiò all'auto a fianco a lui e rimase in silenzio.  
-Niente ramanzina?- chiese dopo un po' Jack.  
-Sai che ti sei comportato come un perfetto idiota li dentro e hai dato di matto offendendo tutti, sopratutto John che non se lo meritava -  
-Lo so, ... -iniziò Jack e sembrava dispiaciuto ma qualcosa esplose in lui all'improvviso -anzi no ..non lo so.. lo sai quanto sono stato male la prima volta che quei due si sono arruolati? - James lo guardò negli occhi aveva uno sguardo triste che non gli apparteneva pensò. Jack continuò -No tu non lo sai James ..tu non c'eri. Se ne sono andati ..entrambi ..a seguire i loro stupidi ideali e mi hanno lasciato.. da solo.. Ero io che mi svegliavo nel cuore della notte a controllare ogni notiziario, ogni telefonata, ogni volta che suonavano al campanello, era una tortura. Se non altro loro due erano insieme, ma io qui..io ero solo a preoccuparmi per entrambi e quando mi hanno detto che il loro dannato convoglio era saltato in aria? Per due giorni James due lunghi giorni.. non ho saputo se fossero vivi o morti.. loro sono la mia famiglia James e quando sono tornati per qualche miracolo da me, quasi interi, credevo che fosse finita e invece è stato ancora peggio...erano cambiati James..non erano più gli stessi ..Tu hai salvato John .. se tu non fossi arrivato.. lui non mangiava più voleva solo lasciarsi morire tu lo hai spronato a lottare..era un incubo e il senso di colpa di Charles... Lo stava lacerando.. tu hai rimesso insieme i pezzi, aiutando John hai aiutato tutti noi ..ci hai rimesso insieme.. ci hai salvato James..Ma è stato un miracolo e se stavolta Charles non tornasse ..e se stavolta ..-non riuscì a finire la frase, la sua voce si spezzò e i suoi occhi si rigarono di lacrime, era la prima volta che James lo vedeva così, niente ironia o commento sarcastico, solo Jack il vero Jack, quello a cui voleva bene - è il mio migliore amico James ..Ha sempre preso le mie parti mi ha sempre difeso..Persino da me stesso.. ho bisogno di lui ..Mia figlia potrebbe aver bisogno di una figura paterna migliore di me.. ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato con me anche in questa cosa.. e se non tornasse come posso vivere senza di lui?- James si avvicinò a Jack e lo abbracciò.  
-Hai finito ora idiota?- chiese ridendo.  
Jack lo guardò -Lasciatelo dire James ma confortare la gente ti viene da schifo- ma stava già meglio, si era ripreso.  
-Hai detto che io non lo so, hai ragione.. in tutte le mie missioni non mi sono mai domandato cosa si provasse a restare indietro e ad aspettare nell'incertezza... e indubbiamente hai ragione deve essere stato terribile, ma su una cosa sbagli, io non vi ho salvato, ero in un posto orribile e John e tutti voi stupidi idioti mi avete tirato fuori, quindi ci siamo aiutati a vicenda ma il punto non è questo, il punto è che loro sono tornati Jack, e in questo momento sono qui, sono vivi, sono in quella stanza, tutte le persone che ami, sono qui ..ora ..adesso, forse domani Charles andrà via, e forse potrebbe non tornare, allora perché stai sprecando il tuo tempo a frignare qui fuori, non puoi fargli cambiare idea, lo sai che non puoi, è Charles. Lo conosci da sempre, è un soldato, non è come John, non è come te, lo sai che non può starsene con le mani in mano troppo a lungo. È la sua natura schierarsi in prima linea per qualcosa in cui crede. E crede anche in te, sa che non hai bisogno di lui nella tua nuova avventura di padre, sa che te la caverai. Lui crede in te, dovresti restituirgli il favore e credere in lui.  
-Proprio per questo è così difficile lasciarlo andare in quel posto orribile a sprecare la sua vita- disse Jack con veemenza.  
-Ma lui ci andrà lo stesso- aggiunse  
-Si ci andrà lo stesso Jack..Lo sai ..Una persona che ammiro una volta mi ha detto la felicità non è qualcosa da raggiungere ma è qualcuno da raggiungere,  
le persone che ami adesso sono tutte là dentro.. insieme ..che aspetti a raggiungerle?-  
Jack lo guardò attentamente come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
James non aveva avuto una seconda occasione come la sua, era questo che stava cercando di dirgli e lui la stava sprecando, stava sprecando del tempo prezioso piangendosi addosso perché aveva paura, ma non si poteva rimandare l'inevitabile.  
-Sai Jay - disse buttando la sigaretta ormai finita nel terreno -ho sempre creduto che John stesse con te solo per il tuo sedere sodo invece devo ricredermi- sentenziò con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra.  
James gli tirò un pugno nella spalla.  
-Ahi- gemette.  
Era tornato a essere il cretino di sempre e James sorrise.  
Mentre tornavano in casa Jack domandò punzecchiandolo -Quindi tu mi ammiri? Senza contare che ci siamo abbracciati..non vedo l'ora di dirlo a John..-  
-Fottiti Jack- gli rispose James, ma non era arrabbiato, voleva bene a quel fottuto bastardo.

Rientrarono in casa.  
Anne corse da Jack, ma si fermò a un soffio da lui, non sapeva bene cosa fare.  
Jack l'abbraccio affondando il volto tra i suoi capelli, respirando il suo odore, era sempre lei, la sua scelta, e Jack era sempre stato la sua, lo sapeva non era cambiato nulla, Anne era sempre dalla sua parte anche quando non lo era, Jack baciò le sue labbra e disse  
-Mi dispiace!- ed era sincero.  
Poi guardò Charles.  
-Si lo so "Fottiti Jack"- disse lo guardò provando a sorridere.  
Charles lo abbracciò e disse  
-Ti voglio bene stupido imbecille, sai che devo farlo vero?- chiese.  
Jack ricambiò l'abbraccio e no, non capiva, avrebbe voluto legarlo a un tavolo o prenderlo a legnate sulla testa, finché quella colossale, stupida, idea non fosse saltata fuori dal suo cervello, ma era la vigilia di capodanno, erano insieme e forse per l'ultima volta, così nonostante non capisse le sue motivazioni, rispose.  
-Non capisco perché devi farlo ma so che devi-  
Si sciolsero dall' abbraccio un po' impacciato e tornarono a finire la loro cena.

John era in cucina a lavare i piatti, insieme a Jack e Charles era sollevato che fosse tornato tutto normale, per quanto normale fosse la normalità per loro tre.  
James e Anne erano in salotto a chiacchierare del più e del meno, sembravano allegri.  
La notizia di Charles li aveva scioccati un po' tutti, ma sapevano che sarebbe stato inutile insistere.  
Charles fissò John al lavello che con i guanti di gomma era intento a cancellare una macchia su un bicchiere.  
-Gesù Cristo - esclamò ridendo -chi sei tu e dove hai nascosto il mio amico John- rise di gusto.  
-Chaz ti ricordi quando affermava di essere allergico al sapone per evitare di fare i piatti-  
Disse Jack, che stava asciugando con uno strofinaccio.  
John rise.  
-Adesso è diventata una perfetta donnina di casa ..ti tiene al guinzaglio è?-  
-Come se Anne non facesse la stessa cosa con te- lo ribeccò John.  
-Non mi sembra che la tua situazione sia poi così diversa dalla mia- aggiunse.  
Charles rise e in quel momento fu sollevato pensò che qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta se la sarebbero cavata anche senza di lui.  
-Non ridere tu sai.. non ho ancora deciso se perdonarti ..- lo rimproverò Jack.  
Charles ammutolì, abbassando lo sguardo.  
-Sei proprio sicuro Charles- stavolta fu il turno di John a chiedere.  
-Ragazzi..- iniziò Charles.  
-E' sicuro John è sicuro..- Lo interruppe Jack  
Non deve farlo.. ma vuole farlo e nonostante tutte le nostre suppliche lo farà lo stesso giusto? - chiese Jack come a conferma della sua ipotesi, sperando ancora di potersi sbagliare.  
-Lo farò lo stesso- ammise Charles.  
-Anche se ti chiediamo di non andare?- insistette Jack.  
-Anche se mi chiedete di non andare!- confermò Charles.  
-Beh non puoi biasimarci per averci provato  
-E' sicuro John è sicuro -concluse Jack mettendo fine a quell'argomento - ... E a proposito di cose sicure..- continuò  
-Sono piuttosto sicuro che tu e James abbiate fatto sesso prima?- domandò a brucia pelo.  
John lo guardò e per poco non fece scivolare il piatto che aveva tra le mani per la sorpresa.  
-Ma che cazzo dici idiota- tentò di negare arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
-o James- dissero in coro Charles e Jack prendendolo in giro.  
-Ma cosa avete 5 anni?- disse.  
Iniziarono una guerra a colpi di schiuma saponata.  
-Non macchiatemi il vestito Anne mi ucciderà- strillò Jack.  
-Ti ricordi quando conoscemmo Anne per la prima volta all' orfanotrofio ne eri terrorizzato- disse John.  
-Lo sono ancora!- ammise ridendo.  
-Chi non lo è? - aggiunse Charles.  
Risero di gusto insieme come una volta.  
-Charles- si fece improvvisamente serio Jack -promettimi che tornerai, promettimi che l'anno prossimo saremo qui in questa stanza di nuovo tutti e tre insieme-  
-Jack..- non era una promessa che avrebbe potuto o dovuto fare.  
-Promettimelo- insistette Jack anche se sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
-Te lo prometto Jack- disse infine rassegnato.

-Ragazzi- James entrò di corsa in cucina  
-avete finito tra poco è mezzanotte..-  
Si misero tutti sull'attenti  
\- Si signor capitano!- dissero in coro.  
-Esilarante ..sul serio ..muovetevi idioti-  
Uscirono tutti e tre dalla cucina, ma Jack si attardò indietro con James.  
-Sei ancora deciso a farlo adesso?- domandò.  
-Che hai in mente Jack?-chiese quasi spaventato James.  
-Fidati di me- rispose.  
-E' proprio quello che mi fa paura.- ammise.  
-John dovresti uscire fuori ho dimenticato la bottiglia di champagne in auto ...- disse rivoltosi a John.  
-Io? adesso? Mancano pochi secondi alla mezzanotte ...- si lamentò  
-Non possiamo festeggiare altrimenti..Forse James può accompagnarti e prendere il disco di Beyoncé che ho lasciato in auto...- accennò in modo che James capisse la sua idea.  
\- Hai bisogno di questo disco ora? A un minuto dalla mezzanotte? E poi da quando ti piace Beyoncé?- John non capiva che diavolo stava architettando quell'imbecille.  
-Vuoi muoverti? Tieni le chiavi della auto.. e John.. niente sesso nella mia macchina..- li ammonì.  
James guardo John e John alzò le spalle, come a dire che ormai non poteva farci più niente.  
John uscì avvolto nel suo giubbotto.  
-Muoviti James e mi raccomando dacci dentro ...ma non nella mia auto- concluse e lo spinse fuori dalla porta, mentre ancora stava indossando il cappotto.  
James non riuscì a ribattere nulla, sentiva qualcosa urtargli contro il petto mentre camminava dietro a John lungo il vialetto.  
Era nervoso.  
La neve cadeva lenta e aveva ricoperto tutto col suo manto bianco, l'atmosfera era abbastanza romantica pensò James stupidamente.  
E poi si vergogno di se stesso, per quei stupidi pensieri, non era più il tempo per pensare doveva agire.  
John si era fermato vicino l 'auto di Jack  
-Non c è nessuna bottiglia e non c è nessun disco.. manca meno di un minuto ci perdiamo la mezzanotte-  
John lo guardava irritato.  
James lo fissava, pensava che fosse bellissimo, aveva della neve tra i capelli neri che scendevano sulle spalle.  
-Non prendertela con Jack  
Sta cercando solo di aiutarmi - confessò.  
-A fare cosa? Sei strano James, non credo che tu voglia lasciarmi ..ma dopo la notizia di Charles ho paura.. c è qualcosa che devi dirmi ti prego sputa il rospo perché io...-  
James copri le labbra di John con le sue e infilò le mani nelle sue tasche rimasero così abbracciati fronte contro fronte.  
-Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno. É il nuovo anno John esprimi un desiderio.-  
John chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì davanti a lui c era una mano tesa e sul palmo della mano c era un anello.  
-Ti amo John. Credo di averti amato dal primo secondo che ti ho visto, anche se ci ho messo parecchio a realizzarlo, mi hai reso completo di nuovo, amo tutto di te, amo la tua risata, amo quel gesto che fai con la mano quando i capelli ti coprono gli occhi, amo il tuo sguardo su di me quando facciamo l amore e come mi fa sentire, come se la mia intera esistenza avesse finalmente un senso ..e quel senso sei tu .John.-  
Era la prima volta in assoluto che gli diceva di amarlo e John sorrise era il suo desiderio.  
-Voglio vivere con te ogni istante della mia vita..E questo è il mio modo per iniziare l anno nuovo- continuò James.  
John lo fissava immobile, sorpreso, commosso.  
-Allora cosa mi dici? Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me John silver?- chiese preoccupato James.  
-Si- disse John -Ti amo James Mc grow-  
John prese l'anello e se lo infilò al dito lo guardò e poi disse contro la sua spalla tenendolo stretto a se - Cristo Charles aveva ragione ..Ora sarò davvero una casalinga disperata!-  
James rise, era felice, veramente felice forse la felicità era davvero qualcuno e non qualcosa.  
All'improvviso sentirono degli applausi venire dalla casa, i loro amici li stavano fissando, li avevano fissati per tutto il tempo come pesci in un acquario.  
James arrossí.  
-Beh disse John non potrebbe essere peggio di averci sentito fare sesso..-  
-Non ricordarmelo per favore..Me la pagherai per questo lo sai?-  
-Per tutta la vita!- disse John mostrandogli l'anello al suo dito.  
James rise di nuovo.

Entrarono in casa  
-Finalmente James- disse Jack dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.  
-ce l'hai fatta-  
John lo colpì con forza su una spalla.  
\- Era questo che stavate confabulando?-Chiese.  
\- Si.. l'operazione Beyoncé- disse Jack fiero.  
Charles e Anne lo guardarono impotenti.  
-Ti piace il nome?- chiese Charles.  
-L'ha inventato lui - disse Anne sconsolata.  
-Non l'ho potuto fermare- si scusò James.  
-"Put the ring in It" - aggiunse guardando lo sguardo smarrito di John.  
John rise, risero tutti insieme fino alle lacrime.

Fuori continuava a scendere la neve.  
Si misero vicino alla finestra  
John si strinse contro James che gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
Tutti guardavano fuori incantati da quel manto bianco  
-La prima nevicata dell'anno- disse John.  
-Ma non l'unica in arrivo con l'anno nuovo- aggiunse all'improvviso Anne.  
Nella sua voce c'era qualcosa di strano.  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarla.  
-Ragazzi mi sa che ci siamo.-  
Il nuovo anno era iniziato, così come stava per farlo, una nuova vita.


End file.
